Kigo Bells  Yet another KiGo Holiday Song
by SHADO Commander
Summary: Yes, it's another song... but this time, it's actually TWO songs in one.  Silver Bells and Jingle Bells both get the KiGo treatment as Shego gets more than she expects on a midnight prowl.  No redeeming social value whatsoever, Rated very M.  KiGo.  Doy!


Author's note. Okay, something a LITTLE different this time. So, I wanted to do a song called _KiGo Bells_, but there are actually two songs that could have served as a base – _Silver Bells_ and _Jingle Bells_. Unable to chose between them, I chose both. _Legal disclaimers: Kim Possible, Shego & Dr. Drakken are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Although use in this context is probably considered fair under parody law, just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. Also, this story takes place at a time at which all characters shown should be considered to be over the legal age of 18._

###################

KiGo Bells

Yet another Holiday Poem by

SHADO Commander

####################

_Pt. 1 (To the tune of Silver Bells)_

It's a bad time,

It's a sad time,

For the lady who's green,

It's Christmas,

But Drakken's still up to no good

.

So she's henching

While he's Grinching

On a plan sure to fail

When there's someplace else she'd rather be…

.

_Chorus - _

Watching Kim,

Stalking Kim,

Peering through Kimberly's window

While Kim sleeps,

Shego peeps,

It's all she thinks 'bout all day

.

Yes it's perverse

But it get's worse,

She's conflicted as hell,

Cause fighting Kim's her sole form of pleasure

.

Kim throws a punch

Shego's bones crunch

Yet it makes her happy

She's a bit masochistic

She fears…

.

_Chorus - _

So they fight,

But each night,

She spies on Kim while she's changing,

Kimmie P.,

Nudity,

Is all that fills poor Shego's dreams…

.

So while she's punching,

She dreams of munching,

A certain carpet of red,

And dreams about her Princess' sweet treasures

.

Is it unseeming,

To be dreaming,

Of tangled pubes red and green?

When they're supposed to be arch

Enemies?

.

_Chorus - _

Smashing Kim,

Bashing Kim,

Wishing they were copulating,

Naughty bits,

Kimmy's tits,

Shego just wants to fuck her Kimmie…

.

But she's working

Drakken's jerking

Shego's chains round again,

So there's no chance of sexual pleasure…

.

After each rout,

She has her doubts,

About her choice of lifestyle,

But what's a green bisexual

To do?

.

_Chorus -_

But tonight, is this right?

Why is her Kim's window open?

Can it be? Does she see?

Kim's waving for her to come in!

.

_Pt. 2 (tune switches to Jingle Bells)_

.

Shego's heart is pumping fast,

As she steps through on the floor,

Then Shego nearly wets herself,

As Kimmie turns and locks the door!

Kim tells her she looks cold,

Would she like some warm egg nog?

And if that's not to Shego's taste…

"How 'bout a little snog?"

_._

_Chorus - _

Oh, KiGo bells, KiGo bells

Did Shego hear that right?

Then she hears her Princess ask:

"Would you like to stay the night?"

Oh, KiGo bells, KiGo bells,

Is this really true?

Then Kim tells her that "Each night,

I dream about fucking you."

.

When from her faint she comes to,

Kim's head's still nodding yes!

It turns out her princess knew,

Each time she got undressed,

That Shego's had a view,

But she doesn't seem upset,

In fact, that's what made Pumpkin decide to,

Come out of the closet!

.

_Chorus -_

Oh, KiGo bells, KiGo bells

Shego gets her way!

Oh, what fun might lie ahead

Now that she knows that Kimmie's gay!

Oh, KiGo bells, KiGo bells

KiGo all the way

Can you guess what they'll do next

To pass the night away?

.

Tearing off their clothes,

Can they make it to the bed?

Now Kimmie's all exposed,

Wearing not a shred!

Shege's naked too,

Which Kimmie seems to like

Who would have thought that Kim Possible

Was secretly a dyke?

.

_Final Chorus- _

Oh, KiGo bells, KiGo bells

Shego's getting laid!

Now that the damn has broken,

They will not be delayed!

Oh, KiGo bells, KiGo bells

Please don't be dismayed,

But our M rating prevents us from

Describing everything displayed!

Yes, KiGo Bells, KiGo Bells,

It's time to say adieu!

So we'll leave with Shego and Kimmie,

Doing the nasty all night though!


End file.
